SORRY BUT THERE ISN'T A TITLE JUST YET
by crunchie
Summary: this story is set in Harry's point of view, 6th year and will probly involve harry getting a girlfriend


**DISCLAIMER: ****All Harry Potter characters, places etc… in this story are the property of Ms J.K.Rowling etc… etc… unless otherwise stated.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was a cold, harsh night near the end of July. The wind was raging violently outside causing the trees to rustle loudly, and a murky fog was gradually drawing closer to number ****4 Privet Drive**. As the fog reached the front lawn, a boy started tossing and turning in his sleep. This boys name was Harry Potter. Harry was a small skinny boy with messy jet black hair, dazzling green eyes, a very thin scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning, and of course he was a wizard. As Harry tossed and turned, he thought about the events of the previous year.****

**At the end of last year Harry had had a vision that his godfather, Sirius, was being attacked at the Ministry of Magic, so he and his friends broke into the Ministry of Magic to stop Lord Voldemort from killing him. But it had turned out to be a trap. Voldemort had tricked Harry into believing that his godfather was there so he would retrieve a weapon that could help Voldemort regain control over the magical world. Luckily Sirius turned up just in time with a dozen other witches and wizards who immediately started fighting off Voldemort and his followers. **

**But as Harry tossed and turned, it was not the vision he was thinking of, nor was it the fact that Voldemort had tricked him, Harry was thinking of the few seconds in which he had seen his godfather fall into a mysterious mirror and not return.**

**Suddenly Harry sat bolt upright tears streaming down his face.**

**"He's not dead" he said to himself, punching his pillow. "HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!" Realizing that he had been shouting, Harry immediately closed his mouth and listened for the sound of his uncle's voice. It didn't come. If his uncle had woken up there would have been hell to pay. Harry glanced over at the clock on his desk. It was 2:13am. Looking out the window he sighed, lay down and tried once more to convince himself that Sirius was alive and well. "He's not dead" he whispered through muffled sobs, "I know he's not." Tears reforming in his eyes, Harry turned over and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.**

**Next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of shattering glass. For a few minutes he just stared blankly at his bedroom door debating whether or not he should go investigate when he saw what was unmistakably his owl Hedwig soaring towards his window. Desperate for any news concerning the magical world and his friends, he leapt out of bed and ran to open the window.**

**Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's bed with a letter and a small collection of parcels tied to her leg. Harry pounced on the letters startling Hedwig and causing her to hoot loudly. After calming her down and checking that his uncle wasn't at that moment bounding up the stairs to enquire for what reason his bloody owl was making all that racket, he carefully unfastened the letter and parcels from Hedwig's leg and sat down on his bed to open them.**

**Harry turned over the letter, it was from Hermione. Turning over the envelope he pulled out the letter and began to read. It was a very short letter:**

**_Harry,_******

**        _How are you?  I'm fine, but poor Ron has been playing Quidditch all summer and has gotten a really bad case of sunburn. He wouldn't believe me when I told him it would go away eventually. He's convinced he'll never be able to wear sleeveless shirts again._**

**_On a happier note, we were wondering if you would be able to join us at The Burrow this weekend. Mrs Weasley said that you could stay for the rest of the summer if you like._**

**_And one last thing, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley and I would all like to wish you a happy 16th birthday and as you've most likely guessed, the ton of parcels Hedwig bought are your presents!!! We look forward to seeing you soon and hope you like your gifts._**

**_Love Hermione and_**

**_The Weasleys_**

**Harry finished reading the letter and looked at the parcels. One by one he picked them up and slowly un-wrapped them. 20 minutes later Harry's bed was covered in wrapping paper, boxes, bags, and of course presents. Between them, his friends had given him 2 boxes of chocolate frogs, a small golden mirror with intricate patters around the face, a box of Bertie Botts Every ****Flavour**** Beans, some Filabuster Fireworks, an assortment of sweets that appeared to be from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a giant Cauldron Cake, a hand knitted sweater, (obviously from Mrs Weasley) a big piece of chocolate fudge, and a spell book entitled: _199 Defensive Spells for Everyday Use_. Harry looked down at his presents and cautiously picked up 199 Defensive Spells for Everyday Use. (Last time Harry had received a spell book off one of his friends it had attacked him.)**

**Having not been attacked in anyway, he opened the book to the contents page and scrolled down the list.**

**At ****quarter to twelve**** Harry left his room and went downstairs to get something for lunch. (He had been looking up spells all afternoon.) As he reached the bottom step he realized why he had heard shattering glass that morning. The lounge room was covered in glass from the window. Apparently Dudley had been outside throwing ****water bombs at his friends, and vice versa, and when Piers threw one at Dudley, Dudley ducked sending the water bomb flying through the window. **

**Once he had sifted through the refrigerator and made a sandwich, Harry decided he'd go see Mrs Fig and ask her if she had any information about what The Order was up to. But before he'd gotten halfway out of the room, his aunt had come up to him and pushed him into a chair.**

**"Look," Harry started to explain "I didn't break that window; I've been in my room all day. I coul…" but before he could finish his aunt interrupted.**

**"Yes, yes I know." She said. "I wanted to give you your birthday present." As she said this she handed Harry a brightly wrapped box that she'd had concealed behind her back. Harry was shell-shocked. His aunt had never given him a proper birthday present, in fact, he wasn't even sure that she knew when his birthday was. For a moment or two Harry just stood, gaping at his aunt. "Well" she insisted "open it." Harry looked down at the box and slowly undid the dark green ribbon took of the wrapping paper and looked inside the box. Harry gasped when he saw what was inside. Carefully, very carefully he removed the items. "Well, do you like it?" asked Aunt Petunia. Harry didn't no what to say. He looked down at the items and nodded. "Good" replied Aunt Petunia sounding very pleased. She looked out into the hall and said "Well excuse me, but I have to go clean up the mess in the lounge room." And then she left, leaving Harry alone with his present. **

**5 minutes later Harry was back in his room with the contents of the box and he was still speechless. The reason that Harry was so speechless was not because his aunt had just given him car keys, or even the newest game console. His aunt had given him a box full to the brim of old photographs. But the part the shocked Harry the most was that every one of the photographs was of one of his parents, and in every photograph, he parents were moving.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey people!!!! Just so you know, this is like my first story (I did do another one but I didn't like it so……yeah.)**

** Anyway, I'm not sure how long to make each chapter or if I should cram a dozen different events into each chapter or what, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them even if they're saying that I'm a stupid git and should never write again.**

**Ohhh, one other thing, if you do actually like my story so far, please send me a review or I'll get really discouraged and probably won't continue writing it, so……yeah. That's all. Cya**


End file.
